Michelle Visard
Michelle Visard aka Agent 3 is an active member of the Temporal Security Agency. History She studied in Columbia University with PhD in pre-unification history and BA in social psychology. An accomplished gravball champion, having won first place in the 2313 NIT intercollegiate gravball competition. Also she has black belt in karate and aikido. TSA career In 2315 she was hired by the TSA and in 2318, she became friends with Gage Blackwood. While humanity was expecting the Cyrollans to visit Caldoria, Blackwood proposed to draw the straws, and lost, he agreed to relieve her on 7:00. The next day however, he arrived late. She was transferred to the TSA's Deep Time Unit in 2325 and she performed historical research during these missions. Visard was responsible for investigating the sites of several significant military events in Earth's history such as the Civil War and World War II and the Terrorist Massacres. She came to believe that, although the last generations haven't experienced such periods, violence remains a part of human nature and it's not a matter of centuries to abandon. Believing that time travel is too dangerous a technology for humans, she thought that it was a matter of time before human nature abuses the technology. Things would be safer if this power should be shared by all the Symbiotry members. She was hired by Icarus of the Krynn to send them information on how to construct Elliot Sinclair's neutrino matrix accelerator, the power source to create their own time machine. Icarus promised that he would share the technology with all Symbiotry members. Visard's first move was to sabotage the Chronolog Scanner Array security grid by crossing a couple of the feedback jumpers, and entered unnoticed the Pegasus Warehouse. However Gage discovered this security breach, and she had to devise another plan. Visard followed the missions of Agent 5 and planted coded information on several historical objects, which object would later be purchased by the Krynn and be decoded. Those artifacts were: Self Awareness which could morph into a schematic diagram, Codex Atlanticus where she encrypted various formulae (damaging Leonardo's elevator and dropping a lens in the process), Richard I's Sword where she embedded an energy focusing element, and a Mayan Coffer where she hid a cartridge with notes, plans, diagrams and instructions to build the accelerator. Indeed, Krynn agents bought the artifacts. She hoped that nobody would trace the temporal ripples, and even if one did accidentally, Gage would be suspected. For this she also planted some historical "trinkets" in Gage's locker, as the cause of the ripples. Meanwhile she maintained a friendship with Gage. In late August they had a bet and played gravball. As usual, Michelle beat Gage. A week later she left a message to Gage (while he had a day off in Tahiti) requesting to borrow his environ system as the record button on hers was busted. However unfortunately for her and Gage, Neil Geddy performed a manual scan and discovered the anomalous traces Michelle left in the timeline. On that same day, Gage was arrested for tampering with history. Soon after Blackwood's arrest, she was told by Agent 8 that he was found in the past without his JumpSuit and she realized that a younger version of himself was around her present. She came to Gage's apartment and caught him, teleporting themselves to her missile silo base. She hooked his JumpSuit to the maintenance frame and disabled it, making him unable to move. She sent the EC to Icarus with the Industrial Matter Transmitter and she prepared to mindwipe Gage. However Arthur infected her suit and sent her to Atlantis shortly after its destruction. To avoid Arthur's constant singing and mumbling, she exited her suit and then climbed a ruined windmill, only to see alien ships destroying parts of the landscape. She then descended and transported to Vega Thalon prison to question Elliot Sinclair on the motifs of the Cyrollans and Quo'thalas. Sinclair, with the Legacy's knowledge informed her of the sites of El Dorado and Shangri La, which she visits and left timecodes at. She then returned to Vega Thalon, and erased Arthur's memory and sent her suit back in Atlantis.Explanation by Eric Dallaire The suit created temporal ripples which made the TSA to locate her in Atlantis. Following her lead, Gage found her in Vega Thalon 15 days before present. He then transported her to the present where Jack Baldwin ordered her arrest. While Gage was seeking the Legacy, he said that Visard had adequate knowledge to decode it. Visard was released and worked with William Daughton to attempt to understand how the Legacy works After the incident, Gage spoke up for her during her hearing and she went to meet him at the cemetery. There, they were joined by Arthur wearing his human body. File ;ID# :33539-227 ;Status :Active ;Age :35 ;Height :1.68m ;Weight :60.8kg Profile 2/11/2310 :Earned black belt in karate ;4/4/2313 :Earned black belt in aikido ;1/19/2313 :Took first place - NIT intercollegiate gravball competition ;6/9/2315 :Graduated magna cum laude from Columbia University with PhD in pre-unification history and BA in social psychology ;3/1/2315 :Hired into Temporal Protectorate ;7/15/2325 :Transfered to Deep Time Unit ;Interests :Gravball, Symbiotry affairs, existentialist literature Missions ;Auschwitz :4/26/1944 A.D. ;Hiroshima :8/6/1945 A.D. ;Terrorist Massacres :3/11/2019 A.D. ;Appomatox Courthouse :4/9/1865 A.D. Behind the scenes In The Journeyman Project: Pegasus Prime, actress Michele Scarabelli is credited as portraying "TSA Agent 3 - Michelle Scarabelli sic"Presto Studios. Insert. The Journeyman Project: Pegasus Prime. Vers. 1.0. Computer game. Bandai Digital Entertainment Corp., 1997. Apple Mac OS, CD-ROM., suggesting that "Visard" is her married name. References Category:females 3 Category:BiT Category:LoT Category:TJP:PP Category:Deep Time Unit Category:Characters (TJPPP)